Gloucester and Stroud Co-dominium (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History It is the democratic and federal union of 2 towns and the villages that surround them. 'Doomsday' Only 3 attacks were made at- #GCHQ Cheltenham- 2 x 1k #Cheltenham race course- 1 x 1kt #Ashchurch army base- 1 x 1kt Radiation from the major strikes on Bristol, South Wales and Birmingham were the big enemy, but trouble also came from ill health, famine, wounds and cholera. 'After Doomsday' Most of the populace fled to the countryside and settled in parts of Monmouthshire, Breconshire, Herefordshire and Wiltshire. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the region, killing many of the remaining people during 1963 and most of 1964. A second severe famine and a typhoied outbreak hit the region, killing many people during most of 1966. The Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRSV), also known among farmers as 'blue-ear pig disease' also killed most of thief pigs in late 1967. Radiation sickness would also kill many. Things would start to improve in the 1970's. The well known Stroud farmer Annette Tracey Hughes became dictator between 1970 to 1975. '1970 - 1978' As time passed the peoplewho had gathered in and around Stroud, organized themselves and moved towards a pre-industrial life in Stroud, Frampton-upon-Severn and nearby villages. The capitol was Stroud before 1978 and a partly rebuilt Gloucester thereafter. 'First Contact' First contact was made with the Welsh SSR and Wessex by accident and later that year intentionally by the Provisional Republic of the UK and West Wiltshire 1976. The meeting of emissaries went poorly as they wished to be under Wessex's protection only. The Welsh then tried to take Stroud by storming the city. Wessex responded by sending in 2 10 man cavalry units to occupy Stroud and Gloucester until the Welsh SSR's fall in 1995. 'The present day' Relations with Wessex, Sussex, Cornwall, and the PRUK, Brittany, the Channel Islands and Normandy have become ever colser since the singing of the 2004 free trade deal. The population has steadily risen due to the assimilation of incoming local tribesmen and agricultural co-operation with unassimilated nearby unassimilated villages leading to better harvests for both. Most needs are met locally or by imports from the PRUK and Wessex. Government Town mayoral, Town council and presidential elections are held every 6 years, by anyone over the age of 15 and use the fist past the post (FPTP) system. The fist election was in 1975. Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby former villages. It is largely pre-industrial in character, but the use Irish and Durhamshire steam-threshing equipment more common in the co-dominion’s farms. Media There is no local media and hand written posters are nailed up, newspapers are imported from the PRUK, West Wiltshire and Wessex as of 2005. Military The military is a 125 strong conscript force that has no motor vehicles. Horses are the only transport. Farmers' long handled billhook-slashers, Gilpin 1918 pattern billhooks and Kentish brishing hooks are commonly used as weapons, as are swords and bows. they have no guns. Health care Cases of leukaemia and thyroid cancer had started to fall steeply since 1984. All major health care like hospitals are provided by Wessex and the PRUK. The Death Penalty It has never had, used, condoned or wanted one. They regard capital punishment as evil. Water and food sources Frampton-upon-Severn's and Quedgeley's and filtration units and various irrigation channels provide water supplies for the co-dominion. Food is a mix of local farm produce, PRUK and Wessex imports and some fish caught by the state's 3 fishing boats. Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #A song in Europe (1962: Doomsday) #Alcohol (1962: Doomsday) #Sports (1962: Doomsday) #Transport (1962: Doomsay) #Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) #The Europa Alliance (1962: Doomsday) Category:England Category:Towns and cities Category:United Kingdom Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday Category:1962: Doomsday